RWBY meets the Enterprise crew
by Galvatron27
Summary: This is one of first RWBY and Star Trek Crossover. The Enterprise arrived in the RWBY universe though a Black Hole which send them to the planet Remnant where the away team bumped into team RWBY which RWBY mistaken the landing party for Members of the White Fang which Kirk ordered be transported to the Enterprise how every each member was holding Kirk, Spock and McCoy...


This is ac sequel toc RWBY vs Godzilla and RWBY meets the Transformaters

The _Star Trek_ universe will be the Original _Star Trek_ universe in the original _Enterprise_ saga which mean Planet Vulcan is not destroyed.

In this story the The _Star Trek_ timeline will take place somewhere in season 2 of the original _Star Trek_ the animated series show so anyway let the story begin.

Play _Star Trek_ opening once:

Captain Kirk's voice:Space the finale frontier.

Captain Kirk's voice:These are voyages of the starship _Enterprise._

Captain Kirk's voice:Its five-year mission to explore strange new worlds.

Captain Kirk's voice:To seek out new life and new civilizations...

Captain Kirk's voice:To boldly go where no man has gone before.

We left off where team RWBY as in a middle of a meteor shower of metal.

Weiss:Why it's raining metal?

Yang:I have no idea maybe a metal astroid?

Blake:There would been a flaming asteroid come toward us.

Ruby:Lets just get out of here

A Group of 15 Grimm came out of now where.

Ruby: It's the Grimm attack.

But then a phaser beam comes from distance some which Stunned a group of Grimm near team RWBY.

Weiss:What's that?

Ruby:It looks like a laser.

Yang:How could it be the Remnant doesn't have the technology for laser with that much power stun Grimm.

Blake:Unless...

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang:Unless what?!

Blake:Unless it's from another planet or a another universe.

1 hour earlier in the _Star Trek_ universe

It all started where the _Enterprise_ was patrolling a solar system which the star was a large star about to go nova where Kirk and the bridge crew were seeing the large Star going nova from viewscreen.

Spock:The star is about to go nova

Dr. McCoy:We don't have a enough time to warp out of here and if the super nova doesn't destroy us the black jole will.

Captain Kirk:I'm aware of that Dr. McCoy.

Captain Kirk*on communicator with Scotty* Scotty full power to shields and maximum warp speed when the black hole forms.

Scotty*on radio with Captain Kirk* Full power to shields and maximum warp speed?

Scotty*on communicator with Captain Kirk* We don't have enough Dilithium do both either we have to do full warp with only 1/2 of full shield power or have full shields with with only warp 4.5.

Spock:With the first option we have a 50 to 1 chances of surviving the super nova but have a 100 to 1 chances of surviving the black hole but with option 2 we have 2 to 1 chances of surviving the super nova but have a 10 to chances of surviving the black hole.

Captain Kirk*on communicator with Scotty* Go with option 2 Scotty.

Scotty*on communicator with Captain Kirk:Got it Full power to shields and warp speed to 4.5.

Spock:The star going nova less than 10 seconds.

Time goes on for 6 seconds.

Spock:Star is about to go nova.

The star goes super nova which caused the _Enterprise_ take little damage and some knockback and the _Enterprise_ starts to get pulled by the black hole's gravity.

Spock:We're getting pulled in by the the black hole's gravity even with warp engines time until event horizon is 2 minutes and 30 seconds.

Captain Kirk:We need to keep shields on or the energy of the super nova will destroy us.

Dr. McCoy:Either the super nova energy will destroy us or the black hole destroys us .

Time goes on as the _Enterprise_ crew tries to warp away from the black hole until the last 60 seconds (1 minute).

Uhura:60 seconds until event horizon.

Captain Kirk:If we don't survive the black hole I want to say it's been a nice ship to command the _Enterprise._

Uhura:5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

The _Enterprise_ went inside the event horizon of the black hole and survived.

The _Enterprise_ was inside some vortex in the black hole

Captain Kirk:Astonishing we survived a black hole.

Spock:Apparently the shields and the warp speed kept us from being crushed.

Dr. McCoy:Lets hope we don't end up in the 1960's again like the last time.

Spock:Apparently this is some dimension portal formed when we entered the black hole.

Dr. McCoy:So what your saying is we could end up in any universe, lets hope it isn't that evil minor universe again from that storm a while ago.

The _Enterprise_ travels through the vortex for 30 minutes before arrivaling at the universe where the Remnant is.

Mr. Sulu:10 seconds before emerging from vortex.

Spock:Captain, a planet is starting to appear.

Captain Kirk:Put it on the view screen Mr. Sulu.

Mr. Sulu puts the planet Remnant on the ship's view screen.

Spock:Appeared my theory was right we are in another universe.

Dr. McCoy:Mr. Spock's is right.

Dr. McCoy:Look at the continents, they're in different shapes, different sizes and in different spots of the planet.

Chekov:Apparently also half the moon also gone with space debris.

Spock:Star type: Yellow Star, Planet class: Earth type.

Captain Kirk:Is the planet inhabited?

Spock:Yes, inhibited with humans, 1 unidentified humanoid type and some unidentified animal types.

Captain Kirk:Use reverse logic tell me what those unidentified are not.

Spock:They are not a planet humanoids, are not reptile humanoids, some are not sea creature humanoids, some of the humanoids have unnatural energy.

Dr. McCoy:So what your saying is we could be in a universe with magic, or with super human powers or something.

Spock:I believe you just answered your question.

Scotty goes on the bridge to give Captain Kirk with damage reports.

Scotty:Damage report...

Scotty:Where are we in the universe , why the continents are rearranged and half the moon is gone?

Spock:Scotty we apparently we traveled to another universe.

Scotty:Impossible inter-dimensional travel technology is impossible.

Captain Kirk:It happened when we went into the black hole.

Captain Kirk:So anyway what's the damage report?

Scotty:Warp drive and communications are down for 1 solar day and Dilithuim crystals are deteriorating in 1 week the _Enterprise_ have no more power and we'll crash to the planet.

Spock:The Planet has mid-21 century technology with a city design of the 2010's.

Captain Kirk:Dr. McCoy and Mr.Spock pepare to go to the transporter room.

Dr. McCoy:Captain what about the Prime Directive.

Captain Kirk:I'm fully aware of the Prime Directive but it will be violated anyway we crash they culture will still discover what's left of the ship and besides it doesn't say anything about parallel universes anyway so we have to risk it.

Captain Kirk's voice:Captain's log Star Date:Unknown.

Captain Kirk's voice:We are orbiting this unknown planet frim a unknown universe, Me, Spock and Dr. McCoy beaming down to inhabitanted spot where there are no humanoids.

As Kirk was speaking Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy beamed down to the Remnant somewhere in Emerald Forest 2 minutes before Team RWBY came back from Earth in the Transformers universe.

Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy rematerialized somewhere in Emerald Forest.

Captain Kirk:So this is the planet.

Dr. McCoy:What where the odds we ended in a universe where half the moon is gone.

Captain Kirk:I just curious how half of the moon got destroyed?

Team RWBY and team JNPR are rematerializing from the trip from the dimension bridge.

DR. McCoy:We got to hides or the prime Directive will be violated.

Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy hides in a bush where team RWBY and JNPR can't see them.

Jaune:So we'll meet you a Beacon Academy team RWBY.

Ruby:Ok bye.

Team JNPR walked back to Beacon.

Dr. McCoy*whispering*What the blast is Beacon Academy.

Spock*whispering* I believe it's a Earth school in the country of the U.K.

Captain Kirk*whispering* I this isn't Earth or what ever this world's name is.

Then a meteor shower of Metal parts started and Captain Kirk turned his cum

Captain Kirk*whispering on communicator :Scotty report keep it quiet.

Scotty*whispering from Kirk's communicator* Some of _Enterprise's_ Metal has came off and heading towards your location, I'm preparing to beam up landing party.

Captain Kirk*whispering on communicator with Scotty on* Negative 4 human girls are near by.

Scotty*whispering from communicator* Sould I beam them up or to a different location.

Captain Kirk*whispering on communicator with Scotty on* Negative the Prime Directive won't be a problem because they are aware from the meter shower.

Then a group of 15 Grimm came out of now where and started to attack team RWBY.

Ruby*from a distance* It's the Grimm

Mr. McCoy:Those werewolves things are called Grimm?

Captain Kirk:Mr. Spock on my signal attack those...

Team RWBY draws out their weapons.

Captain Kirk:Grimm .

Dr. McCoy:Now I have seen everything.

Spock:Not everything Dr. McCoy.

As team RWBY was fighting the Grimm Captain Kirk, and Mr. Spock used their Phasers to stun the Grimm (we go back to the present).

Weiss:So if it wasn't us who stunned those Grimm who did?

Team RWBY spotted Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy in one of the bushes.

Yang:Looks who's watching us in the bushes.

Captain Kirk*on communicator* Scotty beam us.

Ruby:Get them.

Team RWBY lunged forward to tackle Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy and Ruby restrained Kirk, Weiss restrained Dr. McCoy, and Blake and Yang restrained Spock.

Weiss:Now tell us who you are.

Captain Kirk*on communicator with Scotty* Bring a security team when we beam up, Beam us up now Scotty!

Scotty beamed up Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy but team RWBY was still holding them which brought team RWBY in the transportater beam with them.

Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy along with team RWBY beamed up to the _Enterprise's_ transporter room where they we they rematerialized in the transportater room.

Scotty:Laddie who are those girls?

Captain Kirk*restrianed* Sound Red Alert bring security of 10.

The Red Alert siren was turn on.

Capital Kirk:You are making a huge mistake there are you four of you and hundreds of us in this ship.

Mr. Scott and a 10 red shirts with phasers came to the transporter room and aimed at team RWBY.

Captain Kirk:Do you give up?

Yang shot 3 of the Red Shirts with her shotgun Gauntlets.

Yang:No

Scotty:Phasers let to stun.

Scotty and the remaining red shirt use phaser to stun Yang but didn't work.

Scotty:Impossible no human have stayed awake from phaser stun.

Scotty:Try again but with full stun

Yang tried to charge at Scotty but she got stunned by the full shun of the phaser.

Captain Kirk:Don't worry she's only stunned.

Scotty:Release them and drop your weapons and one else gets hurt.

Ruby, Weiss and, Blake*grunts* Fine!

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss dropped their weapons.

Captain Kirk:You got series explaining about your authorities not having weapon permanents for you dangerous but fascinating weapons.

Ruby:What weapon permanents?

Spock:Star Fleat regulations stated you need a permanents or authority permission to carry weapon, Scotty throw them into the brig.

Scotty:Eye-eye captain laddies you are coming with me.

Scotty and the security forced Ruby, Weiss, and Blake to the brig two red shirts carryed a unconscious Yang to the brig.

Later in the brig.

Yang*sleepy* What happened to me?

Blake:You got hit a "phaser" which is stronger than a laser.

Yang:I'm outa here.

Yang walks to the bring door but..

Ruby:Yang no!.

But there was a forcefield in the way which knocked her back into a wall.

Yang:Stupid forcefields.

Blake:At least you still got your metal arm, Yang they took all of our weapons.

Weiss:They unaware we have Aura and Semblance so we'll just use the Senblance to break free.

Ruby:No we don't want them to think we're hostile so we'll just wait for them to release us to tell us what's going on we'll try to convince them to release us.

Later in the ready room.

Captain Kirk:Scotty bring the girls in my ready room.

Scotty: Eye-eye captain.

Scotty was through ships hall ways to the bring.

Scotty:Laddies you are going to the ready room.

Scotty turn off the brig focefield.

Scotty:Don't try escaping I have security teams aware.

Scotty was walking with team RWBY to the ready room.

Team RWBY with Scotty arrived to the ready room.

Scotty:Here you go laddies the ready room.

Scotty leaves the ready room with Team RWBY, Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy in it.

Captain Kirk:I got a lot of questions for you four why did you attack us in the forest, what are those weapons we have here, why your energy is off the scale, and what's you planet's name.

Weiss:We'll never tell.

Captain Kirk:Very well Mr. Spock mind meld her.

Ruby:Melt her mind!

Dr. McCoy:Not melt her mind mind Meld her as in read her mind.

Ruby:Oh sorry.

Mr. Spock walks toward Weiss slowly.

Weiss:Stay away from me, stay out of my mind.

Mr. Spock puts his hand on Weiss' head and mind meld her.

Inside Weiss' head.

Weiss:Were are we

Spock:We are in you mind.

Weiss:This is my mind!

Meanwhile in the real world.

Ruby:What's you friend doing?

Dr. McCoy:He's mind melding her like mind reading her.

Captain Kirk:If he's does it too long it will kill her.

Dr. McCoy:Got anything Mr. Spock?

Spock:Yes the planet's name is Remnant, inhabited by humans, some of Earth creatures like dogs, human-animal hybrids...

Captain Kirk:Name of human-animal hybrid type?

Spock:Called a faunus.

Captain Kirk:Describe what faunuses different from humans.

Spock:Humans with animal parts like a human with a monkey tail or human with cat ears like Blake over here.

Yang:Do you her name

Ruby:Mr. Spock said he is in Weiss' mind so he'll knows who we are, the Remnant, and everything else.

Yang:Oh that's right.

Spock:They also semblance which is different per Persian like Red over here has super speed, and Blondie who gets stronger every time she gets hit.

Dr. McCoy:So what you saying is we are in a universe where semblance and aura exist.

Spock:Correct Dr. McCoy also where creature called Grimm the one we saw earlier feeds on negativity it here also Grimm in appearance of either a mammoths or tusk elephants, wolves, giant birds, and dragons.

Captain Kirk:You can stop mind melding her we don't want to kill her.

Mr. Spock stopped mind melding Weiss.

Weiss*dizzy* Ow it feels like my mind turned to soup.

Dr. McCoy:It's just side-effect of being mind meld.

Weiss:When he was in my mind I was in his mind too.

Spock:Apparently that mind meld was two-way when I was in her mind, she was in my mind too.

Ruby:What did you learn you were in his mind?

Weiss:We're on a spaceship called the " _Enterprise_ " from almost 300 years from the future in another universe.

Captain Kirk:So how strong are one them is?

Spock:The blond one called Yang Xao Long or Yang for short.

Ruby:What's going on here?

Captain Kirk:I am Captain James T. Kirk of united starship _Enterprise_ this is my first officer Mr. Spock and this is Dr. McCoy you caused us break our highest law.

Blake:What is the law exactly?

Spock:The Prime Directive which we're not to interfere other cultures that doesn't have warp drive technology.

Captain Kirk:Why did you attack us?

Ruby:We though you were spies of a evil organization or something.

Blake:So anyway how you got here.

Captain Kirk:We got sucked into black hole when a large star went nova.

Ruby:We were coming back from Earth from another universe after defeating the Decepticons and went though the Dimension Bridge.

Dr. McCoy:Decepticons?

Spock:Villains from a ancient tv show called "The Transformers" which originated from toys from a company called Hasbro.

Captain Kirk:So you came back while visiting another universe.

Captain Kirk:So this scythe yours Ms...?

Ruby:Ruby... Ruby Rose.

Dr. McCoy:That scythe reminds me of the Grim Reaper.

Weiss:The Grim what?

Spock:The Grim Reaper is a grey hooded guy with no face with a black scythe who take human souls when they die, the Grim Reaper is also also known as "Death" it was first discovered during Bubonic Plague also known as The Black Death.

Ruby*kind of crept out* Ok?

Ruby:But it's also a gun.

Spock:Fascinating.

Captain Kirk:I've never seen weapons like this before even in Earth history.

Ruby:The Remnant is full of many surprises.

Captain Kirk:Please show us where you planets leaders are?

Ruby:Ok

To be continued...

How will team RWBY introduce Ironwood to Captain Kirk and his landing party how will the _Enterprise_ will get back to back to it's universe find out next time in part 2.


End file.
